Summer Catalog
"Summer Catalog" is the twentieth episode of season 2 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation. It originally aired on March 25, 2010 to 4.47 million viewers. Storyline While working on the Pawnee summer catalog, Leslie Knope excitedly organizes a reunion between Ron Swanson and his three predecessors. She anticipates a joyous occasion and plans to write a letter about it for the catalog. However, none of the four men get along with each other - David Moser litters repeatedly, treats everybody disrespectfully, and claims he never cared about the parks; Clarence Carrington exhibits a sexist attitude, and claims Leslie would not be fit to be Parks Director; and Michael Tansley constantly talks about his affinity for marijuana and particularly clashes with Ron, who exhibits his usual apathetic attitude. Later, a frustrated Leslie decides she cannot write the catalog letter. Ron takes her out to dinner to apologize, and the two process their mutual respect for each other, and vow they will never grow to hate each other the way the four former directors feel about each other. Tom Haverford is tasked with taking the cover photo of the summer catalog, and convinces Ann Perkins and Mark Brendanawicz to pose for photos at a community park. Tom is repeatedly frustrated with Ann, who has a difficult time appearing happy. When the photos are finished, Ann agrees that she looks miserable and asks that the pictures not be used. Mark appears concerned that Ann's unhappiness is a reflection of their relationship. Ann insists everything is fine, but Mark seems unconvinced. Meanwhile, April Ludgate and Andy Dwyer appear to be growing closer. After helping Leslie set up her picnic, Andy asks whether April wants to get drinks after work, and she agrees. However, when they arrive at a bar, the bouncer (Mike Mauloff) easily notices April is underage, and her identification confirms she is 20. April tells Andy they can go to another bar, but Andy decides to go home instead, seemingly uncomfortable about their age difference. April is visibly disappointed, but does not convey it to Andy. Later, the summer catalogs arrive, with a photo on the cover of April and Andy appearing happy together at the picnic. Quotes Ron: Leslie, my first wife Tammy tried throwing me a surprise birthday party. When I saw my friends hiding through the window, I drove to a gas station, called the cops and told them people had broken into my home. I'm not big on surprises. April: Can you Photoshop your life with better decisions, Jerry? April: I used to play softball. Andy: I used to play baseball! It's like the boy version of softball. Leslie: This is taking a lot longer than I thought it would. Can you guys run up ahead and set up the picnic? Andy: Sure. and April take off with the food Ron: Ah, where are they going with the food? I'm starving - I only had one breakfast. Ron: ''impatient I'm hungry. '''Leslie:' Okay, well, don't be such a baby. I cooked you some bacon for a trail snack. Ron: I ate it already. Leslie: What?? Ron: I could smell it in your purse before I even parked my car. And now it's gone and I hate everything. away upset as Leslie looks on in tired confusion Leslie: the picnic area ''Here we are! '''Ron:' Eat! quickly runs to the picnic area Clarence: I don't think that's a good idea. Women need a lot of blood to flow through to their baby centers, which leaves less to the brain, you see? Andy: So if you had to sleep with one of the old guys, who'd it be? April: The super old one. Andy: Really? April: Mm-hm. I'm an eyebrow girl. I want to make out with him and chew his eyebrows off. Leslie: Ron's office ''Hey, Ron! You want me to read you what I have so far on my Welcome letter? Nothing. ''him a blank paper ''Because you and your jerk predecessors didn't give me anything to work with. ''the paper to him Ron: Did you print this out? I heard the printer going. Leslie: Yes. Ron: You could've just handed me a blank piece of paper. Leslie: sarcastically ''Ohh, wisdom! Finally! Thank you so much. '''Leslie:' You can also keep the photo. Thanks for the memories. tosses the photo to Ron and he looks at it - depicting him and his three predecessors engaging in a censored homosexual orgy '' '''Ron:' shocked ''Good God. I don't remember this. ''the photo to Leslie Leslie: That-That's the wrong one. the photo away ''But the real ones very bad, as well. '''Leslie:' Why would anybody ever eat anything besides breakfast food? Ron: People are idiots, Leslie. and Ron are playing darts and use the photo of Ron's predecessors as a target; Ron throws a dart and it lands in Clarence's crotch Leslie: Ohh, nice shot! Ron: Right in Clarence's ancient junk. throws a dart and it lands in David's neck Ron: OHH! Leslie: OHH, in the neck!